The Calming Effect
by ReadtheLyric09
Summary: As a kid, two things calmed Leticia Ortiz down: Dominic and the ocean. Years later, nothing has changed. After the heists, Letty is all alone on the beach Dom promised her. With the team in ruins and Dom in jail, Letty is anything but calm. Dom/Letty
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Calming Effect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Fast and The Furious_ characters or anything in relation to the movie.

**Warning:** Minor scene involving sexual references. Also, unsuitable language for minors in used.

**Rating:** This is rated **T** for the reasons listed above.

**Summary:** As a kid, two things calmed Leticia Ortiz down: Dominic and the ocean. Years later, nothing has changed. After the heists, Letty is all alone on the beach Dom promised her. With the team in ruins and Dom in jail, Letty is anything but calm. Dom/Letty

**Author:** ReadtheLyric09

**Author Notes:** I am crazy for starting yet another story, but I have all these ideas and they are slowly crushing me, so I must write. For those who follow my other stories, I have at least half of Ch 13 of The Only Thing I Don't Blame Him For completed. And, I do in fact have Ch 5 of Box Full of Secrets started too. Life is hectic and I suck at updating. Sorry! I've been wiped out from writing school and scholarship essays. But, they cannot fill my fanfiction void. So, here I am. Anyways, I am not sure if this is meant to be a oneshot or what. I suppose if people have an idea of where to take this story, I will oblige. I've had some ideas, but nothing all that great. Read and **REVIEW**! Thanks.

Dom stalked down the hallway, not paying any mind to the claps on the backs and lustful looks. He had one thing on his mind, Letty. He heard his Latina girlfriend had gotten into a huge blowout with Ms. Frazer, the crusty, old Biology teacher. Knowing her, she would be fuming, to the point where she just might do something stupid enough to get her suspended, or possibly even expelled.

* * *

EDITED: To change Letty's last name, since it has been released since this story was written.

* * *

As Dominic stalked down the cluttered halls, he spotted a familiar head. "V! Hey, Vince! Yo man!"

"Dom, what's up bro? Heard about Let, yet?" Vince asked grinning, always enjoying the things Letty got herself into at school.

"Dude, how could I not? The whole school is talking about it. Hey, have you seen her?" Dominic asked, rubbing the back of his freshly shaven head.

"Who? Your little, loveable girlfriend? Or, that fire-breathing Latina that just got into it with Ms. F?" the male asked, laughing.

"Real funny V. Seriously though man I need to find her before she does something stupid."

"Only stupid thing I've done is gone out with you," a voice retorted from behind him.

Turning around, Dominic smiled, eyeing up his girlfriend in her baggy pants, tight shirt, and classic pose with her hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked. "Baby, I didn't mean it that way. You know I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Letty added with an eye roll, already stalking off down the hall towards her locker. Dominic grinned at Vince and took off after her, slowing down once he caught up to her.

"Mami, what's wrong? What happened in class today?" Dom asked, throwing an arm over Letty's shoulders.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know."

Dom, cocked an eyebrow, not believing her. "Leticia."

Letty looked over at him, glaring. "Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"What? Leticia? Sorry, I didn't know it was impolite to call people by their names!" Dominic sarcastically said.

Sighing, the female rubbed her temples. "I know. Sorry. Today's just been a shitty day, ya know?"

The male nodded, pulling his girlfriend closer into his embrace. "Sorry to hear that baby. Anything I can do to make it better?"

"You're already doin' it," Letty added, leaning into his embrace.

Dominic grinned, about to make a sarcastic remark when he saw how truly worn-down Letty looked. Instead, he settled for pulling her closer into his arms. "We only have one more class. Think you can stick it out, Let? After school we'll go down to the beach, unwind a little, and then head to work, 'kay?"

Letty sighed and opened her eyes, looking up into Dom's brown ones. ""Kay Papi. I gotta head to Math, see ya at the car afta?"

"You know it babe." As Letty started to walk away he caught her arm. "Hey, how'd that old bat punish you?"

Letty grinned. "I have detention tomorrow with Mr. Fuzz. She's outta her mind if she thinks spending detention with my favorite shop teacher is punishment. Crazy bitch."

Dom grinned back at her before pulling the Latina into his arms again. He stared into her warm, caramel eyes before pulling her in for a kiss. Letty moaned, opening her mouth. Dominic smirked against her lips and pulled back, leaving a slightly upset Letty.

"Hey, don't be a tease Dom."

"Love you, Mami. See ya afta class?" he asked before pecking her softly on the lips.

'Mmhm. Love you too, Dom." At the words, the two parted ways. Letty headed off to Algebra and Dominic walked towards his Spanish class.

An hour later, Letty bolted out of her Algebra class, happy to finally put an end to her shitty day at school. The brunette turned down the main hall and headed towards Dom's classroom, hoping to catch him before he headed off towards his locker. Spotting his head in the crowd, Letty intersected him in the busy hallway. As she neared him she was he was staring intently at a piece of paper, muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Spanish. Who needs the shitty language anyways?"

"Well, accordin' to my abuela, I do," Letty joked, walking step-for-step with Dominic.

"Hey, Let. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah you did."

"It's just, I don't get it. I study and study and yet I'm still failing Spanish. Pops is gonna kill me." Dom sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Letty grabbed his hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you're dating me huh? Dom, I'll help you with Spanish, okay? You'll be a pro in no time. After all, I am the best!"

Laughing, Dom kissed his girlfriend. "Girl, you always have my back. Love you, ya know that?"

Letty grinned at him. "I love ya too, Papi. And, I'll always have your back Dominic."

Dom groaned, "With you speaking like that Let, damn, you sure know how to get a guy fired up. I think with you as my teacher, Spanish will be easy!"

The Latina smirked. "You do huh? Maybe I should put on a skimpy little skirt, a button-up top, maybe put my hair in a bun. Dress the part. What'da say?"

Dominic groaned again, shifting uncomfortably. "Baby, I can't wait. But, can we please get out of here? I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer. And I don't think the principal would enjoy the show," Dom said, nodding his head in the direction of the head administrator.

Letty's head dropped back as her laugh filled the halls. Dominic grinned, taking her laugh as a yes, and practically pulled her to his car in the parking lot. He quickly flung his backpack into the back seat, doing the same with Letty's. Letty swiftly scooted into the passenger seat and Dom jogged around the car, hopping in and quickly turning the engine over before peeling out of the parking lot, causing a lot of students to laugh and shake their heads.

* * *

"So, Papi, we still headed to the beach?" the Latina questioned, rubbing a hand over his thigh as he zoomed down the street.

Dom merely grunted and shifted uncomfortably. Letty chuckled, liking the power she held over him. The Italian gunned the car the last half-mile to the beach. Once at their destination, the two lovers sat still, staring out into the deep blue pool from the car.

"Mmm, I love it here," Letty sighed, sinking deeper into Dom's chest.

"Me too Mami. Me too."

"I just wish everything else would vanish, ya know? No more school, no more adults, just you, me, the team, and racing. That would be the good life."

"Careful what ya wish for."

"Wha'da ya mean?"

Dom sighed, shifting to find a better position. "Just, sometimes things don't work out like you think."

"Dom, look at me," Letty demanded, pulling out of his embrace. When his attention was fully on her she continued. "Something is on your mind, tell me what you really meant by that."

Again, Dom sighed, this time more heavily. "I wished for more freedom, ya know? I didn't want mom and pops always nagging on me. And, then ma got sick. Letty, it was my fault. I wished for it. I wanted more freedom, and her dying led to that. Dad doesn't ride me any more, he's too busy running the garage, and the market, and taking care of Mia. What you wish for isn't always the best is all I meant."

Letty's heart dropped. She thought they had gotten past this last year. "Papi, look at me. It was NOT your fault, you hear? Your mom was sick long before you made that wish, the doctors said so. Don't go blaming yourself. Just don't. I won't be able to handle it a second time. It damn near tore me apart before, Dominic."

"I know it wasn't my fault, but it feels like it sometimes, usually when I'm enjoying all the freedom. Hell, I'd give it all up if she could return. Let, come here." Dom opened up his arms and Letty snuggled back into them. "I'm fine, Let."

"Promise?"

She sounded like such a child with her question that it tugged at his heart. She still was a child, only sixteen. Yet, she had gone through so much in her life between losing her dad, having to move from Puerto Rico, her mom dating that pervert, Chris, and then losing her mother figure in Mrs. Toretto. Dominic kissed the top of her ebony hair. "I promise Letty. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too," the Latina murmured, adding in a "Papi" just to get him riled up.

It worked. It always did. "Ugh, Let, you know I get hot for you when you call me that."

"Really, I had no idea." Letty feigned innocence, the twinkle in her brown eyes giving her away.

"You are a bad girl Leticia. A very bad girl."

"Stop with the full name shit Dominic Toretto." Letty glared playfully at Dom. Hardly anyone used her full name and got away with it. He was one of the few.

"What, you want me to call you by a different name? How about Candy? Or maybe Shaniqua?"

"Why are they all stripper names? You trying to send a message, baby? I know you're a teenage guy, but damn Dom, you got laid this morning!"

Dominic laughed. "I can't help it Let, you are smoking. I can't keep my hands off you." He leaned in, slipping his hands under her shirt as their mouths connected. Letty moaned, his hands leaving her skin tingling and hot. She in turn tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it into the backseat. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, Dominic's phone started ringing.

Groaning, Dom pulled back, cursing whoever was calling. Letty giggled at her Italian boyfriend and slipped her shirt back down, reaching into the back to grab his discarded one. "Vince, what the hell?" Dominic's voice echoed through the car, revealing his frustration.

"Damn, you were about to get laid weren't you dog? Sorry. But, your pops is wondering where you and Letty girl are at."

"Shit," Dom cursed, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking space.

Letty sighed, their escape from the outside world finally ending. It was time to get back to reality, back to school, and work, and stress. But, for at least a little while, her world had been problem free. The Latina was surrounded only by her boyfriend, love, and the sound of the ocean-all three calming her down significantly from the day's events.

* * *

Ever since they were teens, Dominic and the ocean had that affect on her, subduing her in times of stress. So, at the promise of her handsome boyfriend and a beach in Mexico, Letty allowed her fear surrounding the heist disappear, allowed herself to be calmed down to the point of submission. It was stupid, so stupid. She knew now. She should have fought. She should have kept her ground on the matter. She should have resisted Dominic Toretto's charm. She should have trusted her gut. She should have saved the family.

Now, sitting on the beach in Mexico, as promised, her mind was occupied with thoughts of Dominic. Surrounded by the two things that used to subdue her the most, she was far from calm. If anything, Letty was more worked up, more nervous, more on edge. The crashing waves seemed to mock her and her blind faith in Dominic. And he, the man that promised her a beach in Mexico, was nowhere to be seen. The man that promised her the world was sitting in a jail cell, the one place her vowed he'd never go back to. Vince and Jesse were probably sitting 10 feet under, in coffins side-by-side in a little cemetery back home. Leon was probably sitting in a bar somewhere, drinking his life away. Mia was most likely sitting in a lecture hall back home at the community college, trying to move on with her life. And Letty, Leticia Ortiz, was sitting on a vacated beach in Mexico, all alone. Leticia Ortiz was sitting in silence, beating herself up for watching her family fall apart, and doing nothing. She was kicking herself for allowing Dom to go back to jail when she knew it would destroy him. For allowing Brian to penetrate their safe place, their home. She was kicking herself for not being strong enough to prevent everything from happening. The members of the team had given her so much, a family, a place to belong, hope. And yet, she couldn't even do one simple little thing in return. Here she was relaxing on a beach in Mexico, almost as if nothing ever happened, while all their lives were upturned, in havoc. But, Letty was far from okay, she was mourning the loss of two brothers, Vince and Jessie, the loss of her only sister, Mia, and her good friend, Leon. She was mourning the loss of Dom, her one and only love. Most of all, though, she was mourning the loss of her innocence. When had things turned so wrong? When had she become so blind? When had those crazy stunts actually started to sound appealing? When had she lost the ability to tell Dom no? When had she become so weak?

As the waves lazily lapped the shore, a small figure with black locks blowing in the wind sat at the ocean's edge, not caring about the fact that she was getting wet. Because as long as she could feel something, anything, it meant she was not dead. It meant there was still a possibility of fixing everything. It meant there might still be hope, not for the past, or even the present, but for the future, all of the team's futures. Letty would bring them back together; she had to. Because as much as they claimed to need her, the truth was, she would die without them. They became her people, one of the reasons she decided to keep continuing on after Tony's death and after Dom got sent to jail. Since she couldn't live without them, the only choice she had was to bring everyone back together. It was the only way.

Getting in her car, the Latina sped off in search of a brighter future. The right future. A future with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Calming Effect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Fast and The Furious_ characters or anything in relation to the movie.

**Warning:** Minor scene involving sexual references. Also, unsuitable language for minors in used.

**Rating:** This is rated **T** for the reasons listed above.

**Summary:** As a kid, two things calmed Leticia Gonzalez down: Dominic and the ocean. Years later, nothing has changed. After the heists, Letty is all alone on the beach Dom promised her. With the team in ruins and Dom in jail, Letty is anything but calm. Dom/Letty

**Author:** ReadtheLyric09

**Author Notes:** So, here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken a while. I ended up trying the start/potential oneshot here into another plot line I've had on the brain for a while. It took some time to figure out how they were going to be able to be merged and some changes were made to the first chapter as a result. They were not major, though. Thank you to all the reviewers who took time out of their days to leave a message, it means a lot. I saw Fast & Furious 4 on opening day, and I ended up leaving with mixed feelings. My disappointment and sadness over Letty dying really overshadowed the film. All the scenes with Letty and/or relating to her were the highlight of the film for me. I cannot wait for it to come out on disk so we can see the 20 minute piece on what Dom and Letty did up to that point from the five years past. The cars were amazing, as always! I absolutely HATED that Giselle character, though. They tried to push a new female role onto the audience way to soon after Letty's death in my opinion. And, I still refuse to believe that Letty is dead. I won't admit it. I won't. Anyways, here is the next chapter. No promises can be made on the next one. I've started writing the chapters in a notebook and carrying it around with me, adding little by little each day. This is working a lot better than any previous, so hopefully it will not be so long between updates. On the plus side, I already have about 3-4 chapters written, but I really need to build up to them, so it may take a good 10 or more chapters to get to those. Anyways, here is Chapter 2. **ENJOY** **and** **REVIEW**

-ReadtheLyric09

* * *

To understand where the team ended up, you have to understand where they came from – what events influenced their choices. The turning point in many lives can be traced back to one single event. That one event affected so many more people than one can imagine. This point on the timeline is where everything changed

* * *

_Los Angeles, 1994_

Returning promptly to the garage, Dom and Letty sighed reluctantly, for once not wanting to get to work. "Ready?" Dominic asked, his fingers softly stroking the palm of Letty's left hand.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, pushing the car door open and casually getting out.

Dom followed suit, carefully shutting the car door and lovingly rubbing a hand over the paint. He turned to walk towards the garage, noticing Letty smirking at him a few feet away. "What?" the big man questioned defensively.

"You sure love that car," Letty said, pointing to the machine behind him.

"Not half as much as I love you, girl," Dominic growled, pulling her against his body.

"Good to hear," Letty sighed, burrowing her head into Dom's chest.

"What really happened today in school?" Dom cautiously asked.

"Chris was being a dick this morning and when that witch Ms. Frazer started chewing me out, it was like in some pseudo way, it was him. So, I just snapped, you know? I said the first word I was thinking at the moment and it was not a word she appreciated."

"What did Chris do Letty?" Dom asked, his body tensing.

"The usual – mean words, tried to hit me – but this morning he was just weird. I was going to change and he just stood there in the doorway, watching. He's a creepy fucker. I mean, he's my mom's boyfriend, why doesn't he go watch her 24/7?" Letty questioned, ending her rant.

By now Dom was coiled tight, almost ready to explode. "That asshole. If he touches you Let, tell me okay? I'll take care of the bastard."

"Dom, I can handle myself. Besides, if you kill him, the cops will cart you away. I need you here. Mia needs you. You dad needs you. Hell, V needs you too. He'd be like a lost puppy without you," Letty said, her ebony eyes trained on Dom's face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Let. Just wanna stay right here with you, Mami," Dom stated, leaning down to gently attacking her full lips.

"Mhmmm. As much as I want to rip your clothes off right now, we gotta get to work," Letty declared, stepping out of Dom's arms and heading the rest of the way into the garage.

Tony Toretto stood in his office, watching his son and surrogate daughter together. He had accepted Leticia into the family long before Dominic had. But, he was glad the two had found happiness in each other. He watched as Dom leant down to kiss his girlfriend, who said something quickly before walking off. Mr. Toretto picked up the first magazine his hand touched, trying to appear busy as Letty approached. The Latina spotted him and sent him a look somewhere between slightly embarrassed and happy. Tony smiled back at the teen, showing her that she was not in trouble for her late arrival. Letty started to walk though the bay doors before stopping and staring intently at Mr. T. She promptly broke into laughter, clutching her sides as she hightailed it into the garage. Tony glanced around confused before slowly looking down at his hands – he was not holding a car magazine as he had assumed, but rather on of Mia's Cosmos! Chucking the magazine onto the couch as though it was on fire, the man embarrassedly rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, chuckling lightly to himself. He walked back over to the window, noticing that Dom had not moved an inch. The teen appeared troubled about something, his brow scrunched up in thought. As though startled, Dom jolted from his trance, swiftly walking off towards the service entrances of the garage. Tony took a seat at his old desk, knowing Dominic would be in to speak to him in a matter of minutes. Over the years, Tony had become very grateful for the relationship he had with his son. Even though work, taking care of Mia, and life had kept him extremely occupied, Tony knew that Dominic trusted him enough to seek his advice if needed. A soft knock rang throughout the quiet office.

"Come in Dominic," Tony stated. The boy was like clockwork.

Grinning sheepishly, Dom entered, shutting the door softly behind him. "Hey Pops."

"What's bothering you?" the older Toretto asked.

"Nothing!" Dom claimed a little too quickly. At his father's pointed glare, Dom faltered. "Okay, it's Letty."

"You two didn't fight did you?"

"No. No. It is just Chris has been getting worse," Dom said, his body stiffening at the man's name.

"Something is seriously off about that man, Dominic. You need to look out for Mia and Letty around him, okay? I won't always be around to run interference with him. As soon as Letty turns eighteen I plan on getting her out of there."

At that news, Dom grinned. He could get used to having his girl in his bed every night instead of trying to sneak out of the house to see her.

As if reading the teen's mind, Tony interrupted, "But she will not be living in your room She will have her own. And there will be no bed swapping. The last thing you two need is a mouth to feed before you can even feed your own. You hear me, Dominic?"

"Yeah, Dad. No banging Letty while she lives with us."

"Dominic!" Tony cried indignantly, a grin slowly appearing on his face. He highly doubted the two would cease having sex, but he hoped they would at least be safe about it. "Just watch out for Let for now, okay?"

"Of course I will, Dad. I love her. I'm not going to let the asshole lay a finger on her," Dom proclaimed.

"That's good to hear, Dominic, but watch your language. That girl is the perfect match for you if I ever saw one. You treat her right."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then. Anything else?" Anthony asked.

"Nope. Thanks, Dad," Dom said, turning to leave.

"You're welcome, son," Tony responded, watching Dom smile and shut the door as he left the room.

* * *

"Yo man!" Vince called to Dom as the he exited his father's office.

"What?" Dom questioned.

"We goin' tonight, brother?"

Turning to look at Letty and seeing her smile widely, Dom said: "You know it!"

Vince let out a loud whoop. "Gonna have some fun tonight!"

"You mean you're gonna get laid tonight," Letty shot back.

"Mhmm. Those racer girls sure hit the spot."

"You mean those slutty skanks," Letty clarified.

Vince was becoming annoyed at the Latina's attitude. "I like them just fine."

"You could do so much better, V," Letty claimed, setting a wrench back in the tool chest.

"Maybe not all us guys want a Letty," Vince retorted, watching as anger settled into the girl's eyes.

"Hey watch your mouth!" The demand had not come from Letty, as expected, but rather from Dominic. "You'd be lucky to find someone half as good as Let."

"I know," Vince stated, defeated. "I meant that there aren't a lot of Lets out there, you know? We aren't all as lucky as you, Dom."

Letty's anger had dissipated by then. "V, just keep looking. There's a girl out there for you, man. Though she'll probably be crazy if she's attracted to your scruffy ass."

Vince stuck his tongue out at her last comment. "I can still have fun while I wait, right?"

Letty and Dom started howling at the overly eager look on Vince's face. Dominic grabbed his friend in a headlock. The two scuttled around the garage, joking with each other as best friends do.

Tony Toretto could hear the boys from inside his office, and he smiled. Those two had grown-up together. They were practically brothers. The phone rang, stealing Mr. Toretto's attention away from the past.

"Hello, DT's Garage and Auto Repair. How may I help you?" The person on the other end chatted excitedly as Tony listened intently.

After hanging up, Tony headed into the garage declaring, "Guys! Come here a minute."

The boys stopped their wrestling, eagerly trotting over to Tony as Letty casually closed the hood of the car she was working on and walked towards the males. When all the teens were around him, Tony unveiled his news. "That was Scott…..we're in!" The two teenaged boys whooped and hollered while Letty stood grinning from ear to ear. One by one they hugged Tony, congratulating Tony on his accomplishment.

"When's the big race, T?" Vince asked.

"Two weeks from Saturday."

"Plenty of time to get the Charger ready," Dom mused.

"He's gonna need a new set of tires depending on the condition of the track," Letty supplied.

"Oil change," Vince stated.

"We got a lot of work to do," Dom declared.

Tony watched the three teens walk off, still naming off the upgrades his perfectly fine car supposedly needed. Shaking his head, he walked back to his office smiling. This race was huge for him. He had become rather well known around the local scene, but the race he had been invited to would have racers from many states. Tony would finally be swimming with the big fish – he would no longer be stuck in a little pond. He was excited and terrified all at once. But, his moment had come and there was no way he was going to back down. Only one phrase can sum up his thoughts at that point: _Let the races begin._


	3. Chapter 3

So, finally another update! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I updated one of my other stories with this long apology and why it has been so long between updates. Long story short, I was busy with life and had misplaced my notebooks that outline all my stories and have chapters already written out. Well, I found them last night! And luckily for this story, I already had the chapter completely written out; I just needed to type it up and make some small changes. I went and saw Fast Five on Tuesday. I was dead set against going to see it because the writers killed Letty off. But, I heard about the little scene that was placed in the credits and decided to go see the movie just for that bit. I really enjoyed the movie, too, though! For the most part the writers didn't try to place another female lead with Dom, at least not until the end. But, I feel that in the next film when the gang meets up with Let, that whatever-her-name-is-Brazilian-cop will be more forgiving/understanding of Dom cutting her loose to go back to Letty, since I imagine she would jump at the chance to be reunited with her husband. I am now extremely excited for the next movie! And, I was right, Letty isn't dead! Yay!

Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I'll try to update in a reasonable manner from now on. Read and Review!

-ReadtheLyric09

* * *

Before Tony knew it two weeks had passed and it was the Friday before his big race. He and Dom sat in his old pick-up truck, the used camper he recently bought was being pulled behind it. Vince sat at the garage, waiting for the last customer to retrieve his car, Mia tagging along with him. The two Toretto men sat outside Letty's house waiting for her to emerge with her bags. Screaming erupted from the house, and Dom quickly reacted, grasping the door handle. Tony's voice stopped him.

"Stay". It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command.

"Dad, I can't let him hurt her," Dominic pleaded.

"I think it is time Chris and I had another talk," Mr. Toretto stated, stepping out of the truck. "Call Vincent and let him know we will be a little late." Dominic nodded in response.

As his dad walked towards Let's house, Dom dialed his best friend. "Vince? We're gonna be a little late."

"Why, dawg?" V questioned.

"We're at Let's house. Dad went in to confront the asshole. It might take a while," Dom stated.

"And, Let?" Vince questioned.

"Dunno. Dad wouldn't let me go into her house. But, he'll keep her safe."

"Yeah, man," Vince assured. "Want me to start getting the Charger ready for Scott?"

"Yeah, V. Thanks. Hopefully, we'll be there soon," Dom said.

"D, she'll be fine. Let's a tough chick, bro. She'll be okay," Vince said.

"I sure hope so. Later dude." Dom hung up the phone, still gripping it tightly.

More yelling was heard for the house. It increased in volume as the front door opened before quickly being closed. Letty scurried from the door, her bag firmly in her left hand. Seeing his girlfriend emerge fro the battle zone, Dom hopped out of he truck, meeting her halfway up the walk.

"Letty," Dom softly said, pulling her in for a fierce hug. "God Let, I was so scared." Dom continued. "You okay girl?"

"Yeah," Letty murmured, still nestled in Dominic's arms. "Your pops came in before he could do any real damage."

Letty was shaking at the yelling that had continued from her house. "Shh, Mami. You're okay. I got you, Let," Dominic soothed until her body stopped calmed down.

Grabbing his girlfriend's bag, Dom wrapped one arm around Letty, walking the two of them towards the truck. "Ready for the race, Let?" Dom asked while heaving the duffel bag into the bed of the truck.

"Can't wait, Papi," Letty stated, smiling before leaning to give Dom a peck on the lips.

"Me either," Dom whispered before the two hopped into the truck.

* * *

While his son was outside talking sweetly to his girl, Tony Toretto was inside Leticia's house yelling things to Chris Ray Peterson that were anything but enjoyable.

"You listen to me real good, Chris. You keep your filthy paws off of Letty!"

"And why should listen to anything you have to say, Toretto?"

"'Cause if you don't you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine," Tony stated.

"You threatenin' me, Toretto?"

"No. I'm promising you that is what's going to happen. You think it's fun to hit and abuse little girls?"

"Leticia is anything but little. And, the slut deserves it. She's got a bad attitude. She's puttin' out, so it's only fair that I get my share. I pay for the roof over her head, so it's only fair to get a little compensation in return."

"You are one sick fuck! Stay the hell away from Leticia or I will personally guarantee that you will no longer reside above ground. Understand?" Tony Toretto's eyes shone darkly as he invaded Chris's space.

"Yeah, yeah man," Chris stated, backing away quickly. "I'll keep my hands to myself." The smaller man sensed that Tony's threat was not an idle one and abruptly dropped his act. Leticia was just a game to him. There were no feelings involved. She was just a hot piece of ass he enjoyed watching and fantasizing about.

"Keep your promise or you're a dead man Peterson," Tony threatened, throwing a swift punch that connected with Chris's face, catching him by surprise. Nodding in satisfaction at the man sprawled on the floor, Mr. Toretto turned and walked back through the front door, leaving the sick bastard known as Chris Ray Peterson clutching his nose on the dirty living room floor.

* * *

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed as Tony's truck pulled up to the garage.

"It's not like we were goofin' off Mia," Dom returned, reaching his hand out to help Letty from the truck.

"You okay, Letty?" Mia questioned, looking her friend over. Aside from a nasty bruise on her left bicep, she looked okay.

"Yeah girl, I'm fine."

"Well then, can we go now?" Mia asked impatiently.

"We have to wait for Scott-" Tony started.

"He already came and he and V loaded the Charger," Mia interrupted.

Chuckling, Tony did a once-over of the garage. "Where's Vincent?"

"He went with Scott," Mia supplied, picking her bag off of the floor.

"It seems we're ready then," Tony stated. The crew walked out of the garage and Tony locked everything up. "You taking your car, Dominic?"

"Yeah dad. Let and I are driving down in my car."

"Why?" Mia questioned.

"So we don't have to unhook the truck if we need to make a run somewhere while at the tracks."

"Makes sense," Tony concluded. Climbing into the truck, Tony said, "Call if you get lost, Dom."

Dominic laughed loudly. "Ain't gonna happen, Pops. I'm the King of these streets!"

"Yeah, in your mind only," Mia retorted, pulling herself into the passenger seat of the truck.

Dom and Letty watched as slowly the truck and trailer left the garage parking lot. Dom grabbed Letty's hand, pulling her over to his gleaming car. As Letty made a move to open the car door, Dom stopped her, pushing her back up against the car gently as he invaded her space.

"Yes?" Letty asked expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

"What, I can't kiss my girl every once in a while?" Dom asked, lowering his mouth to her neck.

"Mmmm," Letty moaned. "You can kiss me any damn time you want, Papi."

Dominic grinned at her before attacking her lips.

Ten minutes later, after a vigorous make out session, the teenage couple sat in Dominic's car, cruising down the highway.

Dominic shifted uncomfortably yet again. "Baby, they wouldn't have missed us if we took a while arriving."

"Yes, they would. Besides, I don't wanna miss all the fun," Letty replied, settling deep into the passenger seat.

Two hours later the two arrives only to be met by an impatient Mia. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"On the road, chill Mi," Dom replied, getting out of his car.

"Right," Mia answered, nowhere near convinced.

"Seriously, Mia. We were on the road," Dom tried again.

"Uh huh?"

"Relax, Mia. We didn't fuck. Traffic was a bitch, okay?" Letty supplied.

"Don't swear, Leticia," Tony said, coming up behind the Latina.

"Sorry, Tony," Letty stated.

"Vincent is over by the track," Tony informed. "There are a few rookie races being run."

"Cool," Letty said, walking towards the track with Mia following behind her.

As Dom went to venture in the same direction, Tony stopped him. "Son, wait."

"What's up, Pops?"

"I don't think Chris will be a problem any more," Tony declared.

Dom sighed. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son. Now let's go watch some races!"

* * *

The day was rather uneventful, and it wasn't until the sun started to retreat that things finally got exciting.

"Yo, you seen Dom, Mi?" Vince questioned, walking towards the brunette.

"No. I haven't seen Let either," Mia replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm heading over to a party a few trailers down. He and Letty girl are invited."

"And I'm not?" Mia asked, her eyebrows rising as her arms crossed themselves in front of her chest in a classic Letty pose.

"You know your Pops would skin me if he found out I took you to a party, Mia," V proclaimed.

"Fine!" Mia declared, turning away to clear the makeshift table.

"Don't be mad at me, Mi." Vince sighed when he didn't hear a response. "You want me ta stay here and hang with you?"

Mia turned around smiling. "Thanks, V, but Dad and I are going out for a while. Gonna take Dom's car, so tell him if you see him," Mia finished, already entering the trailer with the dinner dishes in her hands.

Vince shook his head. He could barely understand girls as it was, but Mia made him feel that he was from a completely different planet. Why couldn't Mia be more like Letty? Let was easy to get. She yelled when she was pissed off and was semi-pleasant when she wasn't. There was no guesswork with her.

Watching Mr. T and Mia drive off in Dom's car made Vince shake his head again before muttering, "Women," and walking towards the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Letty and Dom had escaped to the trailer housing the Charger. The trailer's back faced some woods, allowing the teens some privacy. The back ramp was pulled down, allowing a little extra room to navigate.

"I'm almost done," Dominic stated, finishing checking the tire pressure on the back left tire. Letty sat on a stool that was pushed into the far corner of the trailer.

"Mmmkay," Letty muttered, still rifling through a recent car magazine.

Done with his work, Dom carefully made his way to Letty in the cramped trailer. "Mmm, much better," he stated, once he was in front of her.

Letty refused to look up at him, a coy smirk dangling from her lips. She aimlessly flipped through the magazine, watching Dom more than the glossy pages.

"Let?" Dom asked. When his girlfriend didn't look up, Dom tried a different tactic. Slowly kissing along her neck, Dom worked away at Letty's patience until the Latina could no longer stand to stay quiet. Letty moaned loudly when Dominic sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"Mmm, Dom," Letty groaned, moving her body as close as possible to his.

Dom laughed, a big rumbling laugh that sent chills throughout Letty's body. "You wanna pay attention to me now, huh?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Letty answered breathlessly before pulling his lips down onto her own.

Dom swiftly picked her up, her tanned legs effortlessly wrapping around his waist. Carefully winding his way through the trailer, Dominic deposited Letty on the hood of the Charger at the back of the trailer.

"You really wanna do this here, Papi?" Letty questioned as she sucked on his neck.

"Is the only place with enough room in here, Mami. 'Sides, we've done it in worse places," Dom shot back, grinning before pulling her shirt over her head. His girlfriend leaned back on her elbows, watching him watch her. Dominic took in the sight before him. His girl lay draped over the gleaming black hood of the Charger, her red bra popping in contrast to her black hair and the car's hood. "Beautiful," Dom murmured.

Letty smiled at her boyfriend, sure he had not meant to say that aloud. Dominic quickly pulled his eyes down to her bra, his mind quickly fogging over. In record time Dominic had both of their clothes off and was inside Letty.

An hour later the two lay panting on the hood of the Charger.

Laughing, Letty stated, "I think you're gonna hafta rebuff the hood, Papi."

Dom grinned in response before swiftly kissing her again.

It was a grand night at the races.

* * *

While the previous night was nothing short of fantastic, the following day was a day for the record books.

That Sunday in June broke the record for the number of tears cried in a day. It broke the record for the number of times Tony Toretto had ever crashed his Charger. It broke the record for the number of times Vince had to calm Dominic down.

For many people, that day seemed like the end, like there was no way of ever moving forward again, like there was no longer any hope. The events following the tragic death of Tony Toretto would only further the feeling. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
